Kingdom Hearts III Parallax
KINGDOM HEARTS III PARALLAX is a fangame created by me, BLAZEQUAZA. Below is everything I know so far about the game, more will be added as the data progresses. World Data Each World has a name, then the villain you fight the first time, then the second time, possibly a third time, and finally in the after game mode where you can play as sora or riku. Then Finally the No-one species they have, and after that the nobody species they have. Destiny Islands - Sozar - Shadow Riku - Shadow Kairi - none - none Disney Castle - Pete - Brezort - Xaldin - Emperor - Dragoon Radiant Gardens - Maleficent - Arnyz - Marluxia - Bug - Any P.T. Flea's Circus - Hopper - Rhezyn - Xeron - Griffin - Athlete Andy's Room - Sid - Hazsar - Drewanx - Nano - Figurine Agrabah - Jafar - Hezsen - Limox - Mummy Bug - Fossil Galactic Alliance - Hamsterviel and Leroy - Zilvero - Xigbar - Cloaked - Sniper Pridelands - Scar - Nizcol - Lexaeus - Tribe Idol - Any Olympus Coliseum - Kronos - Mazsath - Kluex - Witness - Any (mainly dusk) Louie's Jungle - Hunters - Zaryg - Shadow Axel - Poison Ivy - Assasin Atlantica - Morgana - Hezort - Demyx - Sea trap - Dancer Notre Dame - Frollo - Drazain - Vexen - Blimp - Any Gadget's Lab - Dr. Claw - Sobizat - Larxene - Photon - Any Robinson Mannor - Doris - Zylek - Luxord - Dasher - Gambler The Axiom - Auto - Anzed - Saix - Reaper - Berserker Bald Mountain - Chernabog - Sanzus - Shadow Roxas - Draco Snake - Samurai The World That Never Was - Zexion - Xemnas - Xion - Hypnotist - Sorceror The World Of Nightmares - Enazcorm - Enaxcorm - Haunter - Creeper Negatives In KINGDOM HEARTS III PARALLAX the "Negatives" are the new brand of organization XIII. There are 16 recruits and one leader. Each controlls a different form of no-one and has a certain power. The order of rank is ordered from lowest numbers to greatest numbers in order of more powerful to less powerful Senior Officers There are 5 more powerful members than the others. Each wields the strongest forms of powers. Also controlling the strongest no-ones. Rank One - Zexion Original Name: Ienxo Power: Hypnotism Controlls: Hypnotist Found in: The World that never was Weapon: Intellect, magic coin Rank Two - Brezort Original Name: Robert Power: Command Controlls: Emperor Found in: Disney Castle Weapon: Paralyzing Shield Rank Three - Hazsar Original Name: Sarah Power: Creation Controlls: Nano Found in: Sid's Room Weapon: Bullet Knives Original Name: Gary Power: Plants Controlls: Poison Ivy Found in: Louie's Jungle Weapon: Poison Rake-like Sword Rank Five - Mazsath Original Name: Asmath Power: Memories Controlls: Witness Found in: Olympus Coliseum Weapon: Magic Spear Minor Officers There are 12 minor officers, however they are also very powerful. Rank Six - Sanzus Original Name: Susan Power: Darkness Controlls: Draco Snake Found in: Bald Mountain Weapon: 3-Foot Dragon Fang Rank Seven - Sobizat Original Name: Tobias Power: Light Controlls: Photon Found in: Gadget's Lab Weapon: Light-possesed crown Rank Eight - Hezort Original Name: Thore Power: Water Currents Controlls: Sea Trapper Found in: Atlantica Weapon: Ice Blade Rank Nine - Hezsan Original Name: Shane Power: Re-birth Controlls: Mummy Bug Found in: Agrabah Weapon: Sharpened Bone Boomerangs Rank Ten - Nizcol Original Name: Colin Power: Transformation Controlls: Tribe Idol Found in: Pridelands Weapon: Morphing Mask Rank Eleven - Anzed Original Name: Dean Power: Frightening Controlls: Reaper Found in: The Axiom Weapon: Black Spirit-infested Scythe Rank Twelve - Zilvero Original Name: Oliver Power: Invisibility Controlls: Cloaked Found in: Galactic Alliance Weapon: Invisibility Cloak and Flaming Flail Rank Thirteen - Drazain Original Name: Adrian Power: Flight Controlls: Blimp Found in: Notre Dame Weapon: Air Pistols Rank Fourteen - Arnyz Original Name: Ryan Power: Growth Controlls: Bug Found in: Radiant Gardens Weapon: Diamond Spiked Shovel Rank Fifteen - Rhezyn Original Name: Henry Power: Reflexes Controlls: Griffin Found in: P.T.'s Circus Weapon: Electric Whip Rank Sixteen - Zylek Original Name: Kyle Power: Speed Controlls: Dasher Found in: Robinson Manor Weapon: Grenades and Teleporting Glove New Organization XIII Members There are 6 new members to fill the empty spots, and fill some new ones. Each controlls a type of nobody and an element. Rank 14 - Shadow Xion Original Name - Oni element - light controlls - solar shooters find in - 3rd street school weapon of choice - exploding light bombs and golden sword Rank 15 - Kluex Original Name: Luke Element: Emotion Controlls: Dusk Find in: Olympus Coliseum Weapon of Choice: Double-sided sword Rank 16 - Xeron Original Name: Oren Element: Balance Controlls: Athlete Find in: P.T. Flea's Circus Weapon of Choice: Paralyzing Baton Rank 17 - Drewanx Original Name: Andrew Element: Surprise Controlls: Figurine Find in: Sid's Room Weapon of Choice: Hammer Fists Rank 18 - Limox Original Name: Milo Element: Death Controlls: Fossil Find in: Agrabah Weapon of Choice: Fossilized T-Rex Fang Rank 19 - Enaxcorm Original Name: Cameron Element: Revenge Controlls: Creeper Find in: The World Of Nightmares Weapon of Choice: Parallax Keyblade Keyblades There are 21 Keyblades in the game, some are old but most are new. Below is a chart of the keyblades, what they do, and how to get them Types Of Keyblades #Kingdom Key - Attack Normal - Find it #Royal Pain - High attack - Beat Pete #Pollen Mist - Hit + Cure self - Beat Maleficent #Tough Life - Raise HP - Beat Hopper #Infinity & Beyond - Sustain Gliding - Beat Sid #Magic Lamp - Raise Summon Length - Beat Jafar #Experiment Pod - Raise Attack, magic, HP, Aero - Beat Hamsterveil and Leroy #Prarie Prowl - Raise stop magic - Beat Nobody Scar #Celestial Bronze - raise power + raise lift + master form - Beat Kronos #Wild Fire - fira - Beat Hunters + Befriend Axel #Rip Tide - Blizzara - Beat Morgana #Gargoyle Fang - raise magnet + raise HP - Beat Frollo #Death Ray - Thundaga - Beat Dr. Claw #Future Sight - Cura - Beat Doris #Wall-B - Blizzaga - Beat Auto #Black Magic - Firaga - Beat Chernabog #Ultima Weapon - Super Strong - Morph #Parallax - Strongest Weapon - Beat Enaxcorm and Enazcorm #Oblivion - Knock Out Limit - Beat Riku #Oathkeeper - Curaga - Beat Shadow Kairi #Arrow of Light - always able to fight enemies, can't go in ground - Beat Xion #Apocalypse - All magic reaching top power - Beat every Boss with every Keyblade (Excluding Apocalypse) Keyblade Data Facts on all the keyblades, and how to get them exactly. Also, a description of their powers and attack Power, and Magic Power Kingdom Key The Kingdom key appears when Sozar comes to you on destiny islands, he will hit you multiple times, until the Kingdom Key appears in your hand and you can attack back. No actual powers. Original Owner - Sora. Attack - 5, magic - 5. Royal Pain The Keyblade is given to you by king mickey after you defeat Pete. Mickey is too ill to help you in the in-game mode, but he can help you in Organization XIII Batlle Mode. Increases magic, and power. Original Owner - King Mickey. Attack - 6, magic - 5. Pollen Mist This Keyblade is formed from the remains of Maleficent. It attacks then stuns the foe for a second, so you can attack again, also can restore 1 HP for every 5 attacks. Original Owner - Sora. Attack - 6, magic - 6. Tough Life After you beat Hopper, Flick gives you his latest invention. The Tough Life Keyblade. It raises your HP by 5 when holding it. Original Owner - Flick. Attack - 7, magic - 6. Infinity & Beyond After beating sid, Buzz gives you his right arm, the one with the laser. When you grab it, it becomes a keyblade, but still has a laser. It allows you to Fly extra long Original Owner - Buzz Lightyear. Attack - 7, magic - 7. Magic Lamp When you beat Jafar he once again returns to a lamp, but this one is made of diamong, so it cannot be broken, and rubbing it doesn't release Jafar, but releases summons for extra long. Original Owner - Jafar. Attack - 5, magic - 10. Experiment Pod When you beat Leroy, you get to verse Hamsterveil, he fights with his newest creation the experiment pod 630, which when wet releases ULTIMATUM the most powerful experiment that can kill anything upon contact. If you fight right, and win, the experiment dehydrates to a pod, and transforms into a keyblade when being held by sora. It can never be activated again, because it raises magic Aero, which keeps it dry anywhere in a coat of air. It raises HP, Aero, attack, and magic. Original Owner - Hamsterveil. Attack - 9, magic - 7. Prarie Prowl When you beat the nobody of scar, or Craxs, you get a left over saber-fang. When you pick it up it turns to solid gold. it has incredible power, but horrible magic, do to the fact the bearer is dead, also because it is fearsome looking, most enemies stop in there tracks, raising stop magic. Original Owner - Craxs. Attack - 13, magic - 4. Celestial Bronze Celestial Bronze is the material of the gods. After you defeat Kronos, who takes on the body of a Laistrygonian Giant, you get his Half Steel, half Celestial Bronze scythe, and it turns to a celestial bronze, and steel keyblade. It gives you master form of drive, raises power, and raises lift. Original Owner - Kronos. Attack - 10, magic - 8 Wildfire When you defeat the hunters, and put out the forest fire, with Axel's help, he gives you his weapons which are spiked disks, which transform into a keyblade when held by Sora. It moves up your fire to fira. Original Owner - Axel. Attack - 7, magic - 12. Riptide After you defeat Morgana, all that is left of her is water bubbles, which turn to ice, and fill with water. When it floats to sora, it carves into a keyblade made of ice, with a water filling. The ice is magic, so it never melts. It raises Blizzard to Blizzara. Orirginal Owner - Sora. Attack - 10, magic - 10. Gargoyle Fang When you beat frollo his sword is left behind. A gargoyle takes it and when you talk to him, he gives you a keyblade made from his sword covered in rock and carved like a Fang, with a handle. It raises magnet magic, and HP. Original Owner - Frollo. Attack - 12, magic - 9. Death Ray When you beat Dr. Claw and talk to Inspector Gadget, he tells you he finished his invention. A keyblade with a laser beam, that can kill heartless in one hit. It also does good damage on other enemies. It brings up Thundera to Thundaga. Original Owner - Inspector Gadget. Attack - 10, magic - 12. Future Sight When you beat Doris she almost disintegrates, when her monitor comes on and projects the image of a keyblade. It then Materializes and grows into the future sight keyblade. You can now use Cura and not Cure. Because it was formed from magic, it has Great magic, and fair attack. Orirginal Owner - Doris. Attack - 9, magic - 14. Wall-B Wall-E stands for Waste Allocation Load-Lifter, Earth class. Wall-B is the same except it is Battle class. When you defeat Auto Wall-E collects alot of trash and creates the next keyblade. He then Freeze-dires it to make sure it stays together. Because of the coating, and magic blasted from the keyblade gets covered in ice, thus raising blizzara to blizzaga. Original Owner - Wall-E. Attack - 12, magic - 12. Black Magic After defeating Chernabog, Demons, and spirits collide into the form of a weapon shrouded in black mist. When Sora Grabs it, it becomes a keyblade covered in black mist. It gives off almost the same forms of energy between power and magic. However there is more power in magic. Original Owner - Sora. Attack - 12, magic - 13. Oathkeeper When the Organization XIII made shadow Roxas and Axel, they also created Shadow Riku and Kairi. When you verse Shadow Kairi she fights with the Oathkeeper. When you win, you get the keyblade. It gives you Curaga. Original Owner - Shadow Kairi. Attack - 12, magic - 14. Oblivion When the Organization XIII made shadow Roxas and Axel, they also created Shadow Riku and Kairi. When you verse shadow riku, he fights with the Oblivion. When you win, you get the keyblade. It gives you the 2nd to best Limit move Knock out. It kills any 5 enemies within range of Sora. Original Owner - Shadow Riku. Attack - 14, magic - 13. Arrow of Light When you defeat Xion she drops her blade and disintegrates to light and sun, then you pick up the sword of light (her blade name) it turns into a keyblade with an arrow with a lightened up tip that fires if you press attack, however it also has good strength. Original owner - Xion. Attack - 12, magic - 16. Ultima Weapon When you forge the right items at a moogle shop you get this weapon, it is the 3rd strongest weapon in the game. Original Owner - Sora. Attack - 18, magic - 11. Apocalypse When you beat every boos with every keyblade (except apocalypse) this keyblade is given to you as an award for defeating the darkness by King Mickey. All your magic moves are leveled to the highest possible rank. Original Owner - King Mickey's Grandfather. Attack - 10, magic - 20. Parallax When you beat Enazcorm AND Enaxcorm you win this keyblade as your trophy for completion. You can now use the most powerful Limit in the World, Eternal Light. It kills all enemies on the battle field except bosses. This is the strongest Keyblade in the game. Original Owner - Enaxcorm and Enazcorm. Attack - 20, magic - 11. Summons = Summons =